Flooring and wall structures, for example, have evolved over the years to include technology that absorbs energy transmitted during impact. For instance, synthetic and artificial turfs have been introduced into such impact-receiving surfaces as football and baseball fields in which rubber pebbles help to absorb an impact force applied thereon, reducing the risk of injury for the participants.
In recent years, excessive bodily injuries and concussions have gained more attention as diagnostic tools and methods have evolved. Athletes, military personnel and workers involved in an impact with floors or walls are susceptible to serious injury as a result of such impact. There is a desire for floors and walls in these settings to absorb the impacting force and thereby provide better shielding or impact protection to the individuals or objects that may impact the floor and wall surfaces.
The art considered in preparing this application are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,715,592; 7,866,248; and Japanese patent No. JP 11348699.